


What is it?

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Humour, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, the boys being good friends and having sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: Remus saw something in one of those muggle magazines and decided to try it with Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to create plots, I just like to write about our boys having fun with each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius was lying on the floor and Remus was sitting by his side.

“I wanted to try something.” Remus glanced at Sirius sideways.

“Oh?” Sirius grinned, “Like a sex thing?” He turned his head towards the other.

“Yeah.” Remus licked his lips, “There was this thing I saw in a magazine.” He wasn’t blushing – Remus didn’t blush – but he could feel his skin getting warmer around the collar of his shirt.

“What magazine?” Just the thought of Remus seeing something in a magazine and thinking of him was enough to make Sirius’ cock twitch.

“One of these muggle magazines.” Remus looked down at Sirius and raised his eyebrows twice, “You know.” He had to look away from the excitement in his eyes lest he would start laughing and it would ruin his sexy moment.

“What is it?” Sirius lifted himself on his elbows and watched Remus as if what he wanted to do was somehow imprinted on him.

“Wanna find out?” Remus leaned over Sirius and kissed his lips lightly. “Hm?” He kept leaning in until Sirius was lying on his back again and Remus could put his leg between Sirius’ and get properly close to him.

“What is it?” Sirius couldn’t contain his smile even as he kissed Remus back and couldn’t pull his eyes away from his pretty lips.

“You’ll see.” Remus kissed him properly in an attempt to shut him up.

“Tell me what it is.” Of course Sirius Black wouldn’t let him be mysterious.

“You’ll see.” Remus repeated and kissed him again, pressing his own thigh against Sirius’ crotch and enjoying the sound it ripped from the other.

“Did you start already?” Sirius helped Remus remove his t-shirt and then pulled impatiently at Remus’, throwing it away and pulling him close, desperate to feel his skin against his own.

“No.” Remus started kissing along Sirius’ jaw until he reached his ear, “You’ll have to be patient.”

Sirius grunted and tangled his fingers in Remus’ hair as he continued kissing him down his chest and stopped to lick at his nipple.

“Is this it?” Sirius squirmed a bit and closed his eyes at the feeling, letting his hands run down Remus’ back and back up, scratching a little at the skin.

“No.” Remus kept kissing down his chest as he opened his pants and pushed them down Sirius’ thighs. He had to stop when the other started kicking to get the garment off, “Will you have some patience?” He laughed and kissed Sirius over his underwear, reveling in the girth that waited underneath it as he licked his length over the fabric.

“We’ve done _this_ before.” Sirius raised his hips to let Remus remove his underwear and looked down at him; the sight of his face so close to his dick always a favorite of his. “Not that I’m complaining.” He grabbed Remus hair and watched as the other grabbed his cock and licked at the head while staring straight into his eyes.

_For once_ Sirius couldn’t find words to say and the only thing that left his lips was a ridiculous little sound.

Remus kept looking at him as he took his dick into his mouth and moaned at the weight on his tongue. He bobbed his head a couple times, addicted to the sight of Sirius’ face with his eyes hooded and his lips parted. Remus felt he could do this forever, but there was something else he was eager to get addicted to, so he let Sirius’ cock slip out of his mouth, “Turn around.” He laid a kiss to Sirius’ stomach and sat back on his calves.

It was a couple seconds before Sirius registered Remus’ words, “What?”

“Turn around.” Remus repeated and grinned, “Lay down on your belly.” He motioned with his hand to try and aid the other to understand his complex instructions.

“Is this the thing you wanted to try?” Sirius raised himself on his elbows again, “Giving me orders?”

Remus widened his eyes, feeling exasperated, “No.” He kissed Sirius’ lips again, not enjoying having to stay away from him for so long, “Will you please do as I said?”

Sirius motioned to start turning but stopped halfway through, “Is it a butt thing?” The prospect did make him excited, but still: “We haven’t done that yet.”

Remus got closer and kissed him again, trying to be gentle even as his heart was racing and his cock was hard in the pants he was still wearing. “Is it ok if it is?”

Sirius took one more look at him before nodding. He felt his arms shake from excitement and nerves as he pushed Remus away and did as he was asked, lying on his stomach on the ground.

Remus had to undo his pants at the sight of Sirius’ ass’ muscles all contracted. He took his pants off and laid on Sirius’ back, his mouth close to his ear. “Let me know if you want me to stop, ok?” He kissed his cheek and waited for a response, concentrating hard in not thrusting against his ass.

Sirius looked at him sideways and nodded. He took one of Remus’ hands and placed it on his ass, his lips parting as the other squeezed the flesh there.

Remus kissed his cheek again and went back to sitting on his calves. He grabbed Sirius’ ass with both hands and watched as his fingers dipped in the soft skin. Remus parted Sirius’ butcheeks and watched, his cock twitching as the hole contracted and then relaxed.

“Is this it?” Sirius had the side of his face resting on his hands. He could feel his face hot and wondered for a second how red he was, but then Remus was touching his hole with the tip of his finger and both questions left his mind.

“Will you raise your ass a bit?” Remus had to grip the base of his own cock as Sirius obliged, supporting himself on his knees and lifting his glorious ass into the air.

Remus bent over him and pushed the hair away from his face before putting his lips to his cheek again, “Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

Sirius licked his lips before mumbling an ‘ok’ and Remus had to kiss him, even in this awkward angle. Sirius was already panting and Remus knew that he was touching himself, so he placed his finger against Sirius’ hole again and watched as he gasped and closed his eyes. As Sirius pushed his ass against his finger Remus’ felt so close to coming that he had to pull away and return to what quickly was becoming one of his favorites places on Earth: face to face to Sirius’ ass.

Remus spread Sirius’ cheeks again and took a deep breath, feeling both excited and nervous at what he was about to do.

Sirius recoiled immediately and gasped when he felt the tip of Remus’ tongue touch his hole. “ _Oh_ ,” Was all he could come up with.

Sirius relaxed and felt all his nerves join on paying attention to what was coming next. Even his dick seemed to rise a little higher in expectation.

Remus took Sirius’ ass going back up as the affirmative sign that it was, and this time held him still as he touched his hole with his tongue. But Sirius didn’t pull away again, instead he held very still, not even breathing in expectation, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock in an attempt to not come from the picture his mind was creating alone.

Sirius was sure this was Paradise as Remus started fucking him with his tongue, wet and shallow at first and then deeper. So vulgar, in a way he never expected from the other.

Sirius was never one to be quiet, and in that moment he sure wasn’t. He rested his forehead on his arm that was still on the floor and couldn’t keep his mouth shut as his hole got wetter and was actually stretching maddeningly around Remus’ tongue, inviting him in to take him and do whatever he pleased.

Remus licked around the hole and then curled his tongue as he pushed back in. He could feel his own orgasm coming, and when Sirius called his name he was coming, his chin wet with spit and his hand moving fast over his own cock, making his body convulse. He had to stop to breath for a second, but Sirius was still moaning as he was jerking off, his ass still in the air and his hole so inviting.

So Remus went back to it, and it took only to thrusts of his tongue before Sirius was coming too, loud and shaking, before collapsing to the ground.

Remus lied on his back by his side and laughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sirius turned his head to look at him and laughed too.

“You look so good.” Sirius touched Remus’ face with his hand and marveled on the swelling of his lips, the half moon scar on his chest and the perfect – even when limp – dick resting between his legs.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Remus almost felt embarrassed by the cliché of his response, but the sentiment vanished quickly when he took in the look in Sirius’ eyes. “So?” He turned to his side and rested his head in his folded arms.

“That was unexpected.” Sirius smiled and licked his lips.

Remus felt disappointed, “Was it good tho?”

“I think you’re about to find out.” 

“What do you mean?” Remus was distracted by Sirius moving closer with his lips so inviting.

Sirius kissed him lightly before moving to straddle his back. He ran his hand over the expanse of skin in front of him and then along his arms, leaning close before whispering in his ear: “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr: polly-darton.tumblr.com


End file.
